


Love Wins

by wattpads_songbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Equality, Men of Letters Bunker, Same-Sex Marriage, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpads_songbird/pseuds/wattpads_songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their routine. Every morning Dean had his coffee, and Cas had his tea. Most of the time they would then watch whatever was on Animal Planet due to a pair of pleading eyes. This morning was different, though, the channel didn't stray from the news cast because America had just taken another leap towards equality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> I am overjoyed at the announcement of same-sex marriage becoming legal in all fifty states. I decided to jump on the bandwagon and supply some Destiel fluff of my own. :)
> 
>  

“Make a world we can live in where the one who you love's not an issue.”

— A Great Big World, _Everyone Is Gay_

_June 26, 2015_

Cas curled further into the bend of Dean’s side as he nursed his cup of tea. Castiel didn’t need to drink or eat anything anymore with his grace back, but he found he liked the habit of drinking tea in the morning while Dean had his coffee. Dean happily accepted Cas’ warmth as he cuddled closer, chasing away the early morning bunker chill. Dean got situated on the couch before reaching for the remote. 

“What’ll it be today?” Dean asked, looking down at Cas. Castiel peered up at him with a pleading look on his features. Dean sighed slightly as he knew he couldn’t say no. It was especially hard to say no with that bedhead and one of his old t-shirts loose on the angel’s frame. “All right, whatever is on Animal Planet it is.”

“It’s _Cats 101_ day,” Castiel said, a smile pulling at his lips. 

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ hair. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Pressing the power button, the T.V. crackled to life. The news was the channel that pulled up first. Sam had probably been watching it before he headed to bed the night before. Dean was just about to put in the channel number for Animal Planet, something he had long ago memorized, when a story caught his ear. 

The two were both quickly encaptured as the newswoman spoke. “The U.S. Supreme Court issued a ruling that has effectively legalized same-sex marriage in all fifty states. The court issued a 5-4 ruling Friday.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispered quietly. He had known that this case was going on, but he hadn’t allowed himself to think about it. He hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up. 

Dean looked down at Cas who was already staring up at him, a grin plastered on his features. Something constricted in Dean’s chest as he realized what this opened up for their relationship. They could be more than _just_ boyfriends. Dean swallowed hard. That idea both terrified him and made him his heart leap in his chest. Taking Cas’ tea away from the angel, Dean set it on the table next to his forgotten coffee. 

“It takes so long for everything to happen here,” Cas said, tilting his head to the side in thought. 

Dean shrugged. “People get stuck in their ways.” Dean leaned forward then, pressing his lips to Cas’ in a slow kiss. He brought his hands up, tangling his fingers in the angel’s dark hair. Dean’s heart swelled at the low noise that came from the angel. He pulled away, though, opting to rest his forehead on Cas’. Dean looked at those deep pools of blue. He took a deep breath. “Cas, you know...you know I _need_ you, right?”

Castiel smiled, understanding completely what those words entailed. “Of course, Dean. Just as I need you.”

“Good, yeah, um…”

Cas narrowed his eyes at his hunter. He felt doubt and a touch of fear start to swirl in Dean. He didn’t like it. Cas desperately wanted to chase it away. “Dean, I’m here no matter what. I’d never force you to do something you weren’t ready for.” Cas guessed at what this was about. By the look of gratitude Dean gave him, he knew he had guessed right. Castiel knew about the human tradition of marriage, and he knew just how big of a deal it was. He would never want to rush that just because the option was now available for them. In all honesty though, Cas didn’t care if they ever got married because the angel knew how he felt about the hunter, and rings weren’t going to change that. 

Dean sighed in relief. This was why they worked. Cas understood what Dean was feeling without Dean having to spell it out. While Cas was oblivious about most human things, Dean was something Cas understood. 

A rush of something came over Dean as he looked into those big blue eyes. Dean quickly pushed Cas down on the couch so he was hovering over the angel. Laughing at the slightly surprised look on Cas’ face, Dean then kissed Cas. Castiel didn’t hesitate to get with the program, his hands traveling under Dean’s shirt. 

Sam padded down the bunker’s hallway towards the kitchen. He brightened upon seeing that coffee was already made. He poured himself a cup, and after taking a few sips, he wondered where Dean and Cas were. It was evident that the two were up considering both the made coffee and stray used teabag. 

Ducking into the living room, Sam soon wrinkled his nose. He had found them. Sam was just about to walk out when he got distracted by the T.V. He was soon smiling as he saw a picture of the U.S. colored as a rainbow. He retreated, walking back into the kitchen. Sam idly wondered if there was going to be bells in the near future. Knowing Dean, it’d probably be later rather than sooner, but still, anything was possible. 

Sam situated himself at the table, looking over a book. He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard. “Morning, Sammy” and “Good morning, Sam”. Sam looked up from his book. “Morning,” he greeted, getting up and leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Cas placed his mug in the microwave. He then looked over at Dean, wondering how long it would take to reheat his tea. Dean answered the unspoken question, typing :30 on the microwave before hitting start. 

Sam covered his smile as he he took a drink of his coffee. 

Once the microwave beeped, Cas retrieved his tea. He then pecked Dean’s cheek, causing the older Winchester to blush deeply, before padding his way back into the living room to watch the ending of _Cats 101_. 

Dean avoided Sam’s gaze as he went to heat up his coffee. This caused Sam to roll his eyes. His brother was so emotionally constipated it wasn’t even funny sometimes.

“So, Dean,” Sam started, “did you hear? Same-sex marriage is now legal in all fifty states.” 

Dean threw a glare at Sam. Sam did nothing to ease it as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. Dean frowned even further. Luckily for him, the microwave decided to beep that moment. He grabbed his coffee and started to walk away.

“I get to be your best man, right?” Sam called. He laughed as his questioned was answered with one finger, and it was not a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://magnificat-cas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
